Popcorn Penelope and Picard
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot set between Saturday and 15X5 ******Spoilers for Saturday and for Star Trek: Picard 1X1***** Garcia invites Reid over to watch the new Star Trek series premiere together.


_**Disclaimer: see my profile.**_

_**A/n this one shot was partially inspired by all the you tube reaction videos I've been watching lately. If you're a Star Trek fan and are planning to watch the new series, Star Trek Picard, beware of major spoilers for the first episode. If you're not a fan or don't care, please proceed and enjoy. **_

Penelope Garcia surveyed her apartment with complete satisfaction. Her Saturday chores were done, and she had the entire weekend free, thanks to Emily. The Unit Chief had promised the team a weekend off, no matter what happened in the world of crime.

Sergio leaped unto the sofa, stretched out his front paws and meowed pitifully. "No, you've already had a treat, Serge.

The amiable black cat swished his tail and sat staring at his mistress with dark eyes that held mysteries despite their years of cohabitation. "Looking at me with your inscrutable black eyes won't get you anywhere."

Sergio responded by turning his back and raising a paw to wash. "You are a lovable smart-ass," Garcia said with a shake of her head.

A knock made the cat jump down and run to her door. He put his front paws on the wood and meowed loudly.

"I'm coming," Penelope said. "Hey, sweet cheeks," she enthused when she found Dr. Spencer Reid on the other side of her door.

"Hey, Garcia," he greeted and responded enthusiastically to her hug. "How are you?"

"Fantastic, now that you're here."

Sergio began to ribbon around Reid's legs and meow. "Hi Sergio," Reid greeted. "How are you?"

The cat meowed again, so Reid picked him up and began to stroke his head. The cat closed his eyes and began to purr like a little steam engine.

"He's trying to beg for more treats."

"I see. Hey, Sergio, you should stop pestering Penelope. What do you think?"

The cat yawned and struggled out of Reid's hands. He leaped gracefully to the floor and walked away with his tail in the air.

"He's a smart ass," Garcia said, proudly.

"Yes, he is."

"So, you ready for this."

"I am. I've been looking forward to it for _months_."

"Me too. You sure Max doesn't mind you spending time with a female coworker on your day off.'

Reid smiled in a way that made Garcia shove him good-naturedly on the arm. "Yes, she's fine with it because as it turns out, she has plans, too. She's agreed to teach an art class to some of the kids at Esperanza."

"I told you she was a keeper."

"I've known her for exactly two weeks, Garcia. Slow down."

"Anyone that volunteers at a homeless shelter are aces in my book."

"Agreed,"

"I'm so happy for you and grateful you trusted me enough to tell me about her."

"Thank you for not vetting her _too_ heavily."

Garcia gave him a sly wink. "I only dug far enough to determine she's not married or psychotic."

She laughed when he rolled his eyes. "You ready," he pointed to the sofa.

"Yep, just need to push play. There are popcorn and beer. I bought a vegetarian curry bowl for me and a chicken tandoori for you, from Core Eatery, if you want something more substantial."

"Thanks, I think I'll stick to popcorn and beer for now."

He joined her on the sofa, and she pushed the play button. "I'm _so_ excited."

"Me too."

Garcia reached for the huge bowl of popcorn as the All Access logo played. She offered it to Reid and he dug out a substantial handful of the salty goodness.

"Wonder if that's the Enterprise F?" Garcia asked as Star Trek: Picard began and a starship appeared on screen along with "Blue Skies," playing in the background.

"Shh," Spencer hushed. "There's Picard and Data. This has to be a dream sequence."

"Quiet," Penelope complained.

"_Told_ you it was a dream," Spencer said later.

"Okay, you're _so_ smart, Dr. Reid. Are they Romulans?"

"Looks like it."

"Aw, his dog's name is Number One."

Spencer reached out for more popcorn. "Makes sense."

Garcia handed him a beer and he clinked it to hers with a grin.

"Oh no, why's Picard talking to a reporter," Garcia wondered anxiously.

They watched as a female news reporter began to grill the former Starfleet Admiral about the failed Romulan rescue attempt and the rogue synthetics.

"Yep, never should've agreed to the interview," Garcia observed.

"You're right, now shh," Spencer said irritably.

After a while and an entire beer, Garcia said, "Wait, she can't be Picard's daughter."

"She's not," Spencer avowed.

Garcia narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you know?"

"Just watch and listen."

"So Laris and Zhaban are Romulans," Garcia dared break the silence again.

"Yes, and I was right, Dahj _isn't _Picard's daughter."

"Wow, so Data has another daughter?"

"Shh," Spencer said as Garcia smirked at his excited face.

"Ah no, I can't believe they killed her." Garcia moaned, minutes later.

"Hm," Reid said thoughtfully as he sipped his beer.

"Oh my God, Dahj has a twin," Garcia smacked Reid on the shoulder.

"Ow, and I have eyes," Reid grumbled.

"So cool," Garcia enthused.

"Oh, look at that. The new Romulan ships are awesome." Reid pointed out as he watched several of the ships enter and leave the Romulan Reclamation center.

"Hey," Garcia pointed with her beer. "I saw that guy on the previews. He's talking to Dahj's twin. Soji. Oh, this Narek guy better not have evil intentions."

"He doesn't," Reid said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Wait," Reid ignored the question as the camera began to pull back and show the true nature of the Reclamation Center.

"No way," Garcia exclaimed, her eyes wide. "A Borg Cube? Seriously?"

"How?"

They starred at each other in delighted amazement. "That was cool," Garcia said after the preview for the next episode and the credits played.

"Yes, but I don't understand how they made Dahj and Soji out of one of Data's neurons when he was supposedly vaporized in "Nemesis."

"Don't know, and I don't care. You're overthinking it."

"It's a pretty large plot-hole, don't you think?"

"Did you like it, or not?" Garcia wondered.

"Yes, but I don't like unanswered questions?"

"They do it on purpose to keep you turned in. Don't you watch television outside of Star Trek and Dr. Who?"

"No."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "That's your problem. Everything is serialized these days. You have to watch every episode to stay in the loop."

"Sound's like a _lot_ of wasted time," Reid observed.

"It is, that's the point. We have a crazy job and we need an outlet."

"You sound like my therapist," Reid complained as he started to think about chicken tandoori.

"She was right about having a normal conversation. You met Max," Garcia teased as she poked him in the ribs.

Reid jumped away from her. "That was a completely random event. If her nephew hadn't approached me about my hair – "

"The point is that you have someone outside of work to talk to now. I think it's great."

"Me too."

Garcia hugged him tightly. "You ready for Tandoori."

"You read my mind," he said and started to rise.

"No, you stay there," Garcia said. "I'll get it."

"So, what do you think about the Borg Cube," Reid asked as Garcia pulled their meals from the oven where she'd been keeping them warm.

"I thought it was awesome. How did they do that? Did they capture it and if so, how?"

"Don't know. I wonder if Seven of Nine had anything to do with it or Admiral Janeway."

"Seven of Nine," Garcia enthused. "She's my favorite. I can't _wait_ to see her."

"My thinking is that somehow Picard used the Cube to rescue the Romulans after the synthetics killed all those people and set Mars on fire.

"Wow, Mars on fire. I wonder what _that_ would look like from Earth."

"Don't know, but I think it'd be cool to see in the night sky."

They took their meals to the living area. "So," Garcia said after a few bites of her delicious curry. "You want to watch the next one together, if you're not busy with Max, that is."

Reid couldn't keep the blush or the smile off his face. "Sure, if we don't have to work."

"It's a date."


End file.
